A Letter to my Valentine
A Letter to my Valentine I am a huge fan of indie games you tell me one I'll probably play it in my spare time. I spend my days surfing the web looking for games that would interest me or at least keep me occupied while I try to pass the time. My favorite time is when indie speed run contest come around and many indie developers get to show what they can do behind a computer and create a game that would be prize worthy. I played all of the games but one really caught my eye. It was called "A Letter to My Valentine." I wanted to play it but it required two players. I wished I could play it but in order to do that I would have to wait until my friend came back from his vacation. One day I created a profile name with the fake name "Jack" and left the game running on my PC. When I came back I saw another player had joined my game. The profile name was mangled, almost like it was glitched so I was unable to read it. The first thing the man wrote was “Hi” so I also wrote Hi. He went silent for a couple of minutes and then he wrote. “Do you feel alone?” I was creeped out but I wrote no. Then the game froze and from the chat screen it went to the game. I played as a woman in a red dress and the stalker was a man in a black sweater and with black hair. The objective was to run away from your stalker. It looked simple so I naturally started running but things started to get weird. The woman I was playing as started yelling at me “RUN” and “HE CAN'T GET TO ME! PLEASE RUN AND HIDE ME AWAY!” It was weird because indie speed run games don't usually have voice acting in them. But the stalker eventually caught up with me and the woman screamed so loudly that I had to remove my headphones and the game went to the chat screen. The man’s profile name was now normal like nothing happened, but it still was unreadable. He said to me “I'm here to make you feel full again to make you feel less lonely.” I was scared and quit the game, then shutdown my PC and went to sleep. I slept like a baby which was weird because after that play session I thought I would have nightmares for at least a week but I was wrong. After I got up I went and splashed cold water in my face, ate breakfast and turned on my PC. After everything loaded I was thinking about what should I play next. So I went to my game folder to see nothing but "A Letter to My Valentine." It was the only game in there and it looked like all my other games were deleted. It was like when I was sleeping my computer got turned on and all my games were deleted like, someone wanted me only to play "A Letter to My Valentine." So I turned on the game and created the same profile with the same name and to my surprise, the man who played with me was back in my chat screen. His screen name was still glitching, but now it looked more readable, it almost looked like it said Nightmare. I was awaiting what would the man say next but he was silent. Then right as the game started he said “I'm having so much fun with you. How about you?” I was scared so much my hands started shaking but it was too late to quit the game. The game started the same way but now the streets were empty. No civilians no nothing. Only empty space. Not even the stalker was chasing me. Then the game froze and I was unable to move, I was stuck. Then the stalker caught up with me and a deep voice yelled “FOUND YOU!” I was freaked out so I immediately turned the game off. I planned to show what was happening to my friend so I could make sure I wasn't going insane. A few days later my friend Alex came back from his vacation and I told him to come over to my house as fast as possible. The day he returned, he came over my house with his laptop and the game already downloaded so we could play it as soon as possible. We loaded up the game and we created two profile names. I made the same profile name and my friend wanted to make a profile with his real name. I didn’t let him I said "make a fake name and use it for your profile." So he did and he made a profile named Chris. We were sent to the chat screen and the man’s profile name now looked normal and it did say Nightmare. When the man saw that I brought someone in the game with me he said “You ruined our play time. Now your friend is going to pay.”.My friend laughed and waited for the game to start. When the game started I was not playing, but my friend took my place and played as the woman. He was surrounded by the stalker. It looked like the game glitched. The woman was caught and the game ended. Me and my friend were scared and we both deleted the game. My friend went home and I went to sleep. I couldn’t sleep, and all night I was thinking about what had happened. When I was about to shut my eyes and go to sleep I got a phone call from my friend's mom saying that my friend got murdered. I was shocked I couldn’t sleep. I got out of my bed got dressed and went to see what was going on. I thought it was a sick joke and nothing had actually happened, but I was so wrong. I saw police lights all around his house, his mother crying and his dad talking to the police men. When I came along they said that the body was taken away and they caught the man that killed him. They said that they were going to show this in the news tomorrow. I went home and I couldn’t sleep, so I turned on my PC to pass the time. I was surprised that the game was still the only game in my PC, so I clicked on the game and created the same profile. When I went to the chat screen I was the only one there. After that I turned off the game and deleted it. It was morning and they reported on what happened. What I saw next was so unbelievable I couldn’t think straight. The man that they brought in looked the same as the stalker in the game. He got sentenced to spend the rest of his life in a prison cell. The last moment of the report he turned to the camera and said “Jack this is just the start, and you know how it ends.” The man then started smiling at me. His smile pierced right through me, right into my soul. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Fixed